User input may be provided to a computing device in a variety of different ways. Common examples include a keyboard, a mouse, a trackpad, a stylus, a camera, a microphone and the like. Some computing devices allow for user input via a display screen, such as for touch screen devices. The touch screens allow for a user to interact directly with displayed objects without the use of a cursor or other input device.
There are many different types of touch sensing technologies that may be implemented in a touch screen. In some embodiments, a capacitive touch screen may be implemented which relies on changes in capacitive measurements to determine when a user is providing input. One capacitive-type touch screen, in particular, may rely upon interaction with another capacitive member in order to sense contact with its surface as an input. As such, fingers may generally be used, but plastic devices (e.g., styluses) are ineffective to register input. Moreover, a capacitive member configured to register an input with these types of touch screens is the same size of a finger tip providing for imprecise input.